


(Fan art) Crowley, the Angel With Stars In His Eyes and Stardust On His Wings

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: While discussing current fiction projects with a friend whom I most admire and absolutely enjoy reading, I had an idea about what Crowley might have looked like before he Fell.





	(Fan art) Crowley, the Angel With Stars In His Eyes and Stardust On His Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compassion and Perspective, Divine Enablers of an Ineffable Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153602) by [CynSyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn). 

While discussing current fiction projects with a friend whom I most admire and absolutely enjoy reading, I had an idea about what Crowley might have looked like before he Fell.

I imagined he would have a universe of stars inside of his eyes, which is where he stored them until I brought them into creation.

I thought about how maybe while he was working, he would mindlessly wipe the stardust from his hands onto his feathers, where it would become stuck. Nothing but the burning of his Fall was capable of getting the stardust off.

Because clearly, stardust is the _Glitter of the Cosmos_, and that gets _everywhere_.

This is the fourth (or fifth, depending on if you count the first as two) attempt at Digital painting. I was intimidated by trying to do the hair. I almost gave him short hair for that reason, but then I thought, "Why not?" And I made an attempt. Once I figured out how to get it smoothed out, I was really happy with how it turned out.

Feel free to follow me on[AMadness2Method on Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/187147660306/crowley-as-an-angel-an-illustration-i-made-for-my) for the original post and new art updates.


End file.
